I Lose The Bet
by minyunghei
Summary: Taehyung tidak pernah kalah jika ia bertaruh dengan Jimin. Tapi sekarang ia kalah, dan Taehyung menyukainya. It's BTS fanfic with Taehyung/Yoongi (TaeGi) as the main pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Bet That I Lose**

 **It's BTS fanfic | TaeGi | Twoshot! | fluffy af | do not plagarism | this story copyright © WithYoongi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, tepatnya di kelas XI-A, Jimin tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada bangkunya dan matanya menatap malas ke arah temannya yang tengah memainkan PSP keluaran baru itu. Perlu di ingatkan, PSP itu milik Jimin. Sekali lagi, milik JIMIN dan temannya itu tanpa berperikemanusiaan meminjamnya dari kemarin hingga sekarang. Jimin bahkan belum memainkannya.

Jimin mendengus kesal lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "sudah selesai mainnya?" tanyanya.

Taehyung ㅡtemannyaㅡ menggeleng tetapi pandangan matanya masih terfokus pada layar PSPnya itu. Jimin memutar bola matanya lalu dengan pergerakan yang cepat ia mengambil PSP itu dari tangan Taehyung.

"hey! Apa yang kau lalukan? Aku harus menaikkan levelku!" Taehyung baru ingin mengambil kembali PSP Jimin, tapi Jimin sudah lebih dulu menaruhnya ke dalam tasnya.

"apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja mengambil PSP milikku, Kim Taehyung!" Jimin membalas dengan penekanan di akhir katanya.

"aku baru membelinya kemarin, dan kau langsung meminjamnya. Untungnya saja aku ini orang yang baik jadi kupinjamkan padamu,"

Sekarang Taehyung yang memutar bola matanya.

"huh, dan untungnya kau sahabatku, Kim-Tae."

"ya, ya, ya, kau memang sangat baik. Itu berarti aku boleh meminjammya lagi?"

TAK!

"tidak! Tidak akan pernah!"

Taehyung mendengus kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan dari Jimin. Jimin yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu matanya terpaku pada seorang lelaki berkacamata yang baru memasuki kelasnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, seperti tidak pernah keramas atau semacamnya. Tetapi seragamnya sangat rapi. Lelaki itu bernama Min Yoongi, teman sekelasnya.

Lalu pandangan Jimin beralih pada Taehyung. Penampilan play-boy yang melekat di wajahnya. Seragamnya ia lepas semua kancingnya, menampilkan kaus hitam bergambar tengkorak di dalamnya. Rambutnya yang tidak tertata rapi, serta tindikan di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba ide gila terlintas di otak Jimin. Ia tersenyum misterius lalu mengambil PSPnya.

.

"hei, kau mau PSPku?"

Mendengar tawaran dari Jimin membuat Taehyung menatapnya. Ia tertarik tapi merasa curiga juga. Tadi Jimin marah-marah sekarang ia malah menawarkan PSPnya. Dan Taehyung tahu Jimin itu bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya memberi sebuah barang yang bahkan belum pernah ia sentuh. Pasti Jimin akan memberinya tantangan.

"ayolah Park Jimin, aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertaruh."

Jimin tertawa keras. Rupanya Taehyung tahu apa yang Jimin pikirkan.

"kenapa? Bukankah itu sebuah keuntungan untukmu? Kau belum pernah kalah jika bertaruh padaku 'kan?" Jimin bertanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Taehyung mendengus. Ia melirik Jimin lalu melirik PSPnya. Jimin lalu PSPnya. Dan ia mengulang itu beberapa kali. Taehyung menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

Jimin tersenyum melihat Taehyung mengangguk. Sepertinya taruhan ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

"uhukㅡ APA KAU BILANG?!"

Jimin menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan nyaring Taehyung. Ia menatap Taehyung yang sedang meminum dengan tergesa air mineralnya karena ia tersedak makanannya. Mereka sedang berada di kantin sekarang, dan Jimin baru memberi tahu bahan untuk taruhan mereka dan seketika Taehyung tersedak mendengarnya.

"kau gila Park?! Kenapa harus si kutu buku itu?! Kenapa harus.. Min Yoongi?!" Taehyung bertanya dengan heboh tapi ia mengecilkan suaranya dan mencodongkan tubuhnya pada Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya.

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba ide itu terlintas begitu saja. Jangan salahkan aku, oke? Salahkan saja otakku ini." Jimin mengambil beberapa lembar potongan daging untuk ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya.

Taehyung mendelik ke arah Jimin lalu menatapnya tidak suka. Jimin balas menatap Taehyung tidak suka.

"kalau kau kalah, kau harus memberikan semua koleksi komikmu." ucap Jimin dengan santai.

Taehyung jadi gemas sendiri, ia berdiri lalu menjitak kepala Jimin dan menatap Jimin yang sedang meringis itu tanpa dosa.

"dengar ya Park, aku ini selalu menang. Aku tidak akan kalah. Hanya mendapatkan hati si kutu buku itu adalah hal yang mudah. Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada PSPmu itu."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung yang sedang menyilangkan kedua lengannya dengan sombong. Diam-diam Jimin juga takut jika Taehyung menang. Membayangkan PSP keluaran terbaru yang ia beli dengan uang tabungannya itu berada di tangan orang yang salah ㅡTaehyung. Membayangkannya saja sudah menyeramkan, apa lagi menjadi kenyataan.

Ukh.. Sepertinya Jimin harus benar-benar mengatakan selamat tinggal pada PSPnya, ya?

.

"oke! Sekarang aku harus segera memulai misiku! Selamat tinggal Park-Bodoh~"

Jimin yang melihat Taehyung sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berjalan segera menghentikannya.

"kau mau kemana?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "ke perpustakaan. Bukankah di sana singgasana Min Yoongi?"

Sekarang Jimin yang memutar bola matanya. "baiklah, sana pergi. Dan ingat Kim-Alien, aku hanya memberimu dua minggu."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang lelaki tengah duduk di tempat favoritnya. Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak pernah melihat lelaki popular itu di perpustakaan seperti ini. Tapi Yoongi mengabaikannya dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduk favoritnya, duduk di hadapan lelaki itu yang tengah membaca.. Komik?

.

Taehyung yang menyadari Yoongi duduk di hadapannya langsung menutup komiknya. Taehyung kaget juga, ternyata semudah ini menemui Yoongi.

"ah! Min Yoongi, kebetulan sekali!" Taehyung berseru heboh yang membuat Yoongi menatapnya kaget.

Yoongi membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang mulai turun. "tolong jangan berisik, ini perpustakaan." lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Taehyung hanya bisa ber-jaw dropping ria. Huh, dia tidak tahu jika Yoongi orang yang dingin. Taehyung menutup mulutnya lalu berdehem lumayan kencang membuat Yoongi memincingkan matanya ke arah Taehyung.

"dengar dulu, oke? Aku ke sini dengan tujuan yang baik, tenang saja." Taehyung berbicara dengan mengecilkan suaranya. Yoongi yang mendengar penjelasan Taehyung hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, membiarkan Taehyung melanjutkan bicaranya.

"jadi begini, ehm.. Kau tahu bukan aku mendapat nilai jelek pada pelajaran matematika tadi?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Tentu saja dia tahu, mereka 'kan sekelas.

"dan aku harus segera melaksanakan remedialku minggu depan. Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk mengajariku karena kau itu orang yang pintar dan selalu mendapat nilai bagus di setiap pelajaran. Jadi, ya... Kau bisa membantuku 'kan?"

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan memohon, ia bahkan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan Yoongi tidak sejahat wajah dinginnya, jika ada yang meminta tolong padanya ia pasti dengan senang hati menolongnya. Walaupun Yoongi sendiri masih bingung kenapa Taehyung yang notabene popular dan mempunyai banyak teman itu malah meminta bantuannya, bukan pada temannya.

.

"baiklahㅡ"

"yeah! Bagus! Kalau begitu kita mulai belajar besok, ya? Aku akan menunggumu di sini setiap pulang sekolah."

Yoongi sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi Taehyung langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

" _Adios_!" Taehyung berseru ceria dan mendapati tatapan tajam dari seisi ruangan perpustakaan.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengerang frustasi. Ia tidak tahu jika Yoongi akan memberinya banyak soal seperti ini.

Taehyung baru sampai di perpustakaan tadi dan mendapati Yoongi yang sudah duduk di tempat favoritnya dengan banyak buku menumpuk di atas meja.

Taehyung baru saja duduk dan ia langsung di suguhi oleh lembaran soal yang di tulis tangan oleh Yoongi.

 _Geez_ , apa ia tidak bisa mengajarinya perlahan terlebih dahulu?

.

"kenapa belum dikerjakan?"

Taehyung mendongak menatap Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya dengan menopangkan dagunya di atas punggung tangannya. Taehyung mengerang lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kau tahu? Ini terlalu banyak." Taehyung hampir saja ingin meremas lembaran itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

.

Dan Taehyung terpaku untuk sesaat. Karena, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Min Yoongi tersenyum ke arahnya!

Astaga, Taehyung tidak pernah tahu jika senyumannya itu sangat manis.

.

"kau seharusnya mencoba untuk mengerjakannya dahulu. Kalau tidak bisa, kau bisa menanyakan rumusnya padaku,"

Taehyung masih terpaku.

Oh tidak, ini tidak baik.

.

"nah, sekarang kau coba untuk kerjakan soal pertama. Aku membuatnya dengan mudah agar kau bisa mengerjakannya dan paham untuk nomor kedua."

Masih, Taehyung masih terpaku. Bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Yoongi menyadari ia tidak mendapat respon dari Taehyung. Jadi ia menatap Taehyung ㅡyang masih terpakuㅡ lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung.

"hey, kau masih hidup 'kan?"

Taehyung segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Yoongi.

"te- tentu saja aku masih hidup. Kau ingin aku cepat mati, ya?"

Yoongi terdiam ㅡatau lebih tepatnya menahan tawanyaㅡ mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung. Sungguh, lelaki di hadapannya ini sangat unik.

"ya, ya terserah. Cepat kau kerjakan soal itu. Sudah hampir sore."

.

.

.

"dari lima belas soal ini, kau hanya salah lima."

Yoongi menyerahkan lembaran itu pada Taehyung. Mata Taehyung membesar dan berbinar, sangat senang saat tau ia hanya salah lima.

Hey, itu lumayan.

"aku sudah menuliskan rumus pada soal yang salah, langsung saja subsitusikan ke soalnya, " Yoongi membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Taehyung mengangguk.

Yoongi lalu menatap Taehyung. "kau lumayan pintar juga."

Uhuk

Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Rasanya sakit saat Yoongi berkata seperti itu. Padahal ada pemuda yang mengaku sahabatnya yang bernama Jimin yang lebih bodoh darinya.

"mungkin itu bakat terpendamku." Taehyung berucap pelan. Masih sakit hati.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore dan hanya tinggal kita berdua di siㅡ"

.

"Yoongi? Kau belum pulang?"

Yoongi maupun Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara. Taehyung dapat melihat Yoongi sedikit kaget melihat pemuda tinggi itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Yoongi tersenyum.

Senyum yang sangat manis..

.. Tapi bukan untuk dirinya

Ukh, entah kenapa Taehyung jadi kesal.

.

Taehyung mengenal orang itu sebenarnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun dari mereka. Tubuhnya tinggi juga berwajah tampan dan memegang jabatan ketua osis. Senyumnya juga menawan. Namanyaㅡ

"Seokjin-hyung? Kenapa masih di sini?"

ㅡya, itu dia namanya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Seokjin itu terkekeh lalu ia menghampiri Yoongi. Sedangkan Taehyung masih terduduk dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Memasang wajah blank-nya.

"aku lupa meminjam buku referensi. Dan kau sedang apa di sini?" Seokjin menaikan satu alisnya. "Berdua?" lanjutnya.

Taehyung yang mengerti ia sudah masuk ke dalam pembicaraan menutup mulutnya terlebih dahulu lalu berdiri. Ia membungkuk dengan sopan.

"halo sunbae-nim, namaku Kim Taehyung, aku adalah murid barunya Min Yoongi."

Taehyung berusaha tersenyum seperti senyuman anehnya itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia menjadi iritasi hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

.

"murid baru?" Seokjin terkekeh lalu ia menatap Yoongi. Seokjin mengacak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas, sedangkan sang empu hanya memutar bola matanya.

Apa-apaan Kim Seokjin ini? Kenapa mereka begitu akrab? Kenapa Yoongi diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu? Kenapaㅡ

Oh, jangan-jangan Kim Seokjin ini pacarnya Yoongi, ya?!

 _Heol_..

.

"dia hanya memerlukan bantuanku karena nilainya yang jelek." Yoongi menjelaskan secara detail.

"oh begitu," Seokjin lalu menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Dan bagi Taehyung senyuman itu seakan berkata kasihan-sekali-kau-mendapat-nilai-jelek. Atau seakan berkata masih-ada-saja-orang-bodoh-sepertimu.

Taehyung jadi ingin mencakar wajah tampan itu.

Taehyung baper ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

"sudah kubilang aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kenapa kau mengikuti terus?"

Taehyung yang berada di sebelah Yoongi hanya bisa menyengir. Sedangkan Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya. Matanya sudah sakit melihat cengiran Taehyung seharian ini, tapi ia tidak bohong jika ia merasa cengirannya itu sangat menggemaskan.

"aku hanya ingin tahu dimana rumahmu, apa itu salah? Lagi pula arah ke rumahku juga sama denganmu." Yoongi hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebenarnya hanya Yoongi yang diam, Taehyung sedari tadi sudah menanyakannya Yoongi banyak hal. Tapi hari ini Yoongi hanya sedang malas berbicara. Sampai pertanyaan Taehyung berhasil membuat suara Yoongi keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"ah iya! Kau itu pacarnya Kim Seokjin sunbae, ya?"

"apa?! Tentu saja tidak."

Dan Taehyung tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini mendengar jawaban dari Yoongi. Ia berhenti berjalan dan melakukan tarian anehnya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya terdiam menatap Taehyung.

"kalau begitu, Kim Seokjin itu siapamu? Kalian terlihat akrab. Apa itu kakakmu? Ah, tapi marga kalian berbeda. Atau itu kakak tirimu? Atau mungkin diaㅡ"

"sepupuku."

Taehyung sekali lagi melakukan tarian anehnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Yoongi yang sudah kesal, berjalan duluan meninggalkan Taehyung di belakangnya.

.

.

"uwoo! Ternyata rumah kita bersebelahan! Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Taehyung di sebelahnya sedang melompat tidak jelas dengan cengiran yang semakin didengar semakin membuat suara aneh ditelinga Yoongi. Ia tidak tahu pasti, mungkin Yoongi harus mengorek kupingnya nanti.

"aku duluan." Yoongi baru saja selangkah berjalan, tangannya hampir memegangi pagar rumahnya. Tapi tangan besar Taehyung mengambil kacamatanya dan menutup matanya dari belakang lalu mendorong kepalanya ke bahu Taehyung.

"h-hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Tidak tahu kenapa pipi Yoongi memanas sekarang. Masalahnya, nafas Taehyung menerpa langsung ke sisi lehernya, dan itu adalah bagian sensitif Yoongi. Ia bergidik kegelian lalu dengan susah payah melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari matanya.

"yak! Lepaskan tanganmu sekarang! Dan kembalikan kacamataku! Cepat! Atau ku adukan pada ibuku, hei aku bisa berteriak dari sini. Yak! Kim Taehyung cepat leㅡ"

.

"akhirnya kau menyebut namaku juga."

Yoongi berhenti memberontak. Ugh sial, kenapa lelaki tinggi ini malah membuat Yoongi berdebar dengan perkataannya itu. Dan sialnya lagi, wajah Yoongi makin tersipu.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut ketika melihat wajah memerah Yoongi. Entah kenapa, Taehyung merasa Yoongi sangat manis, membuatnya gemas saja. Taehyung lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Yoongi. Dapat Taehyung lihat Yoongi masih membeku ditempatnya, membuat Taehyung terkekeh.

Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yoongi. "namaku terdengar bagus jika kau yang memanggilnya."

Wajah Yoongi semakin memerah. Dan dengan satu kedipan Yoongi langsung tersadar lalu ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadapap Taehyung. Tangannya terangkat lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia menjambak rambut Taehyung.

.

"dasar mesum! Ce-cepat pulang kerumahmu!"

"a-aduh, aku tidak mesum ' _kok_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

Hehehe.. bawa taegi lagi *emot canggung*

Ini cuma twoshot ko, jadinya ga bakal makan waktu lama. Itung-itung ini sampingan yang nungguin kelanjutan ETIN

Gimana? bagus ga? atau gausah dilanjut aja? di delete aja ya? btw, kalo mau lanjut, aku akan lanjut tapi harus ada respon dari kalian ;) so, review please?

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	2. Chapter 2

**I Lose The Bet**

 **It's BTS fanfic | TaeGi | Twoshot! | fluffy af | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © WithYoongi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan matanya menatap datar ke arah seorang pemuda yang dengan seenaknya duduk di samping mejanya.

"oh! Hai, Yoongi! Kau datang sedikit terlambat hari ini."

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung.

.

"kenapa kau ada di sini?" Yoongi rasa, bertemu dengan Taehyung cukup saat mereka belajar saja. Dan sekarang bocah ini malah duduk di sampingnya.

Taehyung hanya bisa menyengir. "cari suasana baru." jawabnya.

Pada akhirnya Yoong mau tidak mau harus duduk di samping Taehyung. Setidaknya, anak aneh itu tidak mengganggunya selagi pelajaran berlangsung.

.

.

Taehyung memang tidak mengganggunya. Tapi ia tertidur di dalam kelas.

Yoongi sedikit melirik ke arah Taehyung yang tertidur dengan menopangkan kepalanya di atas meja, menindih bukunya dan membasahinya dengan air terjun alami yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Yoongi ' _kan_ jadi jijik.

.

"hei, bangun. Lee- _saem_ akan membakarmu nanti."

Yoongi menggoyangkan lengan Taehyung dengan menggunakan telunjuknya. Taehyung sendiri tidak bergerak sama sekali, malah ia tertawa dalam tidurnya.

"hei," sekarang Yoongi menggoyangkan lengan Taehyung lebih kencang. "bangun!"

Yoongi melirik Lee- _saem_ yang tengah membelakanginya di saat ia sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Mata Yoongi lalu menangkap buku paket tebal sejarah miliknya. Dan seketika ide jahat mendatangi otaknya.

Ia mengambil buku paket tersebut, berguman dari satu sampai tiga dengan pelan.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

BUK

.

.

.

Taehyung sedari tadi masih betah memandangi keluar jendela perpustakaan dengan menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. Sedangkan Yoongi yang duduk di hadapannya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"mau belajar atau tidak?"

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka seperti biasa datang ke perpustakaan untuk acara mengajari Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung sendiri sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

Yoongi sudah jengah juga sebenarnya. Sudah dipanggil beberapa kali tapi bocah aneh ini tetap diam saja. Yoongi 'kan jadi bingung mau ngapain.

Oh!

Sepertinya Yoongi tahu yang menjadi permasalahannya di sini.

.

"kau marah karena tadi kupukul dengan buku paket sejarah?"

"nah! Kau tahu kesalahanmu sekarang!"

Baru buka suara ini bocah. Yoongi mengerang frustasi.

"itu salahmu tahu! Dari tadi sudah kupanggil tapi kau masih tidur."

Taehyung makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "tapi ' _kan_ kau bisa menggunakan cara yang lebih manusiawi."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "segala hal yang manusiawi sudah kulakukan, tapi kau masih belum bangun."

"kalau aku jadi bodoh itu salahmu." Taehyung mulai membuka bukunya.

Bukannya sudah bodoh? Batin Yoongi.

.

.

"selesai!"

Yoongi tersentak kaget karena suara nyaring Taehyung yang memasuki indera pendengarannya, mengganggu dirinya yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Ia dapat lihat Taehyung tersenyum senang sambil menyodorkan lembaran jawaban.

Yoongi segera mengambilnya dan dengan teliti memeriksanya. Taehyung menunggu sambil menatap Yoongi yang memasang wajah seriusnya. Ia terkekeh, wajah Yoongi terlihat lucu.

Angin hangat yang masuk melalui jendela membuat helaian rambut Yoongi melambai-lambai. Taehyung memperhatikannya, terlihat sangat halus dan entah kenapa Taehyung jadi ingin mengelus rambut itu.

Dan Taehyung benar-benar melakukannya.

Tangannya terangkat dengan perlahan dan juga ragu. Pada akhirnya tangannya mendarat di kepala Yoongi, mengelus rambut Yoongi ㅡyang ternyata sangat halusㅡ dengan perlahan. Melilitkan beberapa helaian rambutnya di jarinya.

Sampai ketika kepala Yoongi mendongak dan matanya yang melebar menatap Taehyung.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung tersentak kaget. Ia menatap Yoongi yang juga menatapnya sama kagetnya. Taehyung merutuki dirinya di dalam hati. Merutuki tangannya yang tidak bisa mengontrol kemauannya.

"ma-maafkan aku. A-aku hanya ingin.. Mengelus rambutmu... Begitu."

Taehyung tersenyum canggung. Ia sudah siap jika Yoongi akan memarahinya dan mengumpat. Tapi yang dilihat matanya adalah Yoongi yang menundukkan kepalanya, dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Sungguh, pemandangan di depannya sangat indah. Taehyung terpesona.

Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

.

"Min Yoongi,"

Taehyung kemudian teringat akan taruhannya dengan Jimin.

Bukankah ini saat yang tepat?

"aku ingin.. Mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

Tapi, apa Taehyung benar-benar menganggapnya hanya sebagai bahan taruhan?

Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang sekarang menatapnya juga. Tangan yang menggenggam Yoongi ia eratkan. Entah kenapa Taehyung jadi gugup.

Ini hanya taruhan.

"sebenarnya akuㅡ"

Taehyung menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia merasa sangat menyesal entah kenapa. Dan dengan mata Yoongi terus menatapnya sangat tidak membantu.

"akuㅡ"

Sekali lagi, Taehyung menelan ludahnya.

.

"ㅡAlien.."

.

WTF?! Apa yang barusan kukatakan?!

Taehyung memasang wajah blank-nya setelah mengatakan itu. Sungguh, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sial! Sial! Sial!

Taehyung terasadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar gelak tawa Yoongi. Ia tersenyum canggung melihat Yoongi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul meja.

Sial, ini sungguh memalukan.

.

"kau tidak apa ' _kan_? Sakit?" Yoongi bertanya di sela-sela tawanya, membuat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunggu Yoongi untuk segera selesai menertawakannya. Rasanya, Taehyung ingin ditelan bumi saja.

"ma-maaf," Yoongi menghapus air mata yang berada di sudut matanya.

Yoongi lalu menatap Taehyung, dengan tersenyum. Genggaman mereka sudah terlepas sedari Yoongi tertawa tadi. Jadi ia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"baiklah Tuan Alien, aku belum selesai mengoreksi jawabanmu."

Lalu Yoongi terkekeh sambil kembali memeriksa hasil kerja Taehyung.

Bagus sekali, kau mendapat julukan baru.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak Taehyung menjadi murid pribadinya Yoongi. Sekarang Taehyung berada di perpustakaan, menatap ke arah dengan menopangkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Yoongi bilang, hari ini ia tidak bisa mengajar Taehyung dulu. Ia ada urusan mendadak di rumahnya. Taehyung tidak tahu urusan apa itu, lagi pula Yoongi tidak mungkin memberi tahunya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya sambil menatap secarik kertas yang berada di tangannya. Hasil remedial matematikanya.

Sepertinya ajaran Yoongi membuahkan hasil yang baik. Buktinya Taehyung mendapat nilai bagus di remedialnya ini. 85.

Taehyung tersenyum senang, ia lalu kembali menatap hamparan awan yang berada di langit biru itu. Pikirannya melayang akan taruhan yang dibuatnya oleh Jimin. Seminggu sudah berlalu, berarti Taehyung mempunyai seminggu lagi.

.

Dalam seminggu ini, Taehyung dan Yoongi menjadi lebih dekat sebenarnya. Kesempatan Taehyung terbuka sangat lebar.

Tapi, entah kenapa Taehyung merasa ada yang salah dalam dirinya.

Sepertinya, Taehyung tidak menganggap Yoongi sebagai bahan taruhannya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak tahu sejak kapan ia

jadi sering menatap Yoongi. Bahkan setiap saat pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh Yoongi sampai-sampai ia jadi rindu pada pemuda manis itu. Bukan hanya menatapnya saja, tangan Taehyung terkadang ingin sekali mencubit pipi berisi milik Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan, mengelus rambutnya yang ternyata sangat halus, menggenggam tangan hangatnya, dan.. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

Ah, Taehyung rasa ia masuk ke dalam permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Masuk terlalu dalam sampai ia terjebak.

.

Dan di sinilah Taehyung sekarang, di atap sekolah untuk menunggu Yoongi. Sebelumnya ia telah memberitahu Yoongi keberadaannya dan Yoongi sebelumnya tidak mau menyusul Taehyung ke atas atap. Tapi Taehyung mengancamnya,

 _"kalau kau tidak mau datang, aku akan lompat dari atas_ _sana_."

Kekanakan sekali. Yoongi sendiri bingung kenapa ia meng-iyakan ajakan Taehyung.

.

"hey,"

Taehyung menoleh pada suara familiar itu. Ia mendapati Yoongi tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Oh, Taehyung baru menyadari jika kacamata itu terlihat sangat lucu di wajahnya. Membuat wajah manis itu terlihat semakin manis saja.

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Yoongi telah berdiri di sampingnya dan meletakan kedua tangannya di atas balkon. Taehyung berdehem lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi.

"kukira kau tidak akan datang." Taehyung menggaruk belakang lehernya saat tangannya hampir saja menyentuh pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi menoleh lalu tersenyum. "aku tidak mau besok pagi kau masuk berita karena melompat dari sini."

Senyuman itu... Ukh, Taehyung rasa jantungnya berdetak tidak normal sekarang.

.

"ehm.. Begini, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu,"

Yoongi menatapnya dengan alis mengkerut.

"sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Yoongi mengangguk lalu menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan bicaranya.

Taehyung menghela nafas terlebih dahulu dan dengan gugup menatap langsung ke mata Yoongi.

"yang paling pertama, akuㅡ"

Taehyung menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

.

"ㅡbukan Alien."

.

Oke, Taehyung sangat gugup sekarang sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia barusan ucapkan. Ayolah, ia tidak pernah dalam posisi ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah menyatakan cinta duluan. Kalau pun pernah, ia pasti sedang ingin bermain-main.

Tapi sekarang tidak. Ia tidak ingin bermain-main. Ia sungguh mencintai Yoongi dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Lamunan Taehyung buyar ketika mendengar tawa Yoongi. Lelaki manis itu tertawa sampai kedua mata sipitnya itu membentuk bulan sabit. Taehyung, sekali lagi, merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Yoongi menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Taehyung. "tentu saja kau bukan Alien. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau aneh sekali hari ini."

Yap, sudah waktunya. Pikir Taehyung. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu kecil Yoongi, sedikit meremasnya karena rasa gugup yang semakin menyelimutinya.

Dan Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa merasa gugup juga melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang mulai serius.

.

"dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Yoongi mengangguk. Taehyung menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"akuㅡ Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi kau selalu ada dipikiranku, Yoongi. Bahkan saat aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkanmu, tapi aku menemukan diriku melamunkan tentangmu,"

Taehyung menatap wajah Yoongi. Melihat mata Yoongi yang membesar karena terkejut. Terkejut dengan perkatan Taehyung. Dan dapat ia rasakan pipinya memanas.

"aku menyukai bagaimana kau berbicara, tersenyum, tertawa, mengajariku, bahkan saat kau memukul kepalaku saat aku tertidur di kelas. Dan aku menyadarinya, jantungku selalu berdetak kencang saat bersamamu."

Taehyung membawa tangan kanan Yoongi untuk menyentuh dadanya. Membiarkan Yoongi merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut. "kau dapat merasakannya 'kan?" Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"dan aku menyadarinya, aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku."

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi Yoongi yang memanas dan masih tersenyum lembut.

"aku memang bukan orang yang romantis, tapi bolehkah aku berada di sampingmu dan membiarkanmu bahagia bersamaku?"

.

Yoongi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan Yoongi rasa matanya ikut memanas. Perkataan Taehyung berhasil membuatnya terharu dan ia sangat bahagia. Jadi Yoongi dengan cepat memeluk Taehyung dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung, menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Ia terkejut tapi juga senang Yoongi memeluknya. "Y-Yoongi.."

"diam! Aku sedang tidak mau berbicara."

Taehyung dapat merasakan Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya. Taehyung tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dan ia membalas pelukan Yoongi. Memeluk erat pemuda manis itu yang masih menangis.

.

"jangan pernah mengecewakan aku, Tae.."

Taehyung makin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia mencium puncak kepala Yoongi dengan sayang lalu mengelus punggung kecil itu.

"kau boleh membunuhku jika aku melakukannya."

Yoongi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung. Hidung dan matanya memerah karena menangis dan Taehyung pikir itu sangat lucu.

Lalu Yoongi tersenyum. "ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu nanti." dan tertawa pelan diakhir.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu ia rendahkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Yoongi. Taehyung melepas kacamata Yoongi, Menatap bibir Yoongi lalu ke matanya. Seakan meminta izin.

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan ia menutup matanya ketika Taehyung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Memberikan kecupan yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang di bibirnya.

.

.

"ah! Aku lupa memberi tahumu, aku mendapat nilai 85 untul remedial matematika!"

"baguslah, itu berarti aku tidak perlu mengajarimu lagi 'kan?"

"eh?! Tidak! Kau harus selalu mengajariku!"

"tidak mau."

"karena kalau bukan kau yang mengajariku, aku akan kena remedial lagi."

"pft, ada-ada saja."

"jadi?"

"baiklah Alien, aku akan terus mengajarimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tengah memainkan PSPnya di dalam kelas. Ia takut jika besok adalah hari terakhirnya memainkan PSP kesayangannya itu. Jimin tahu jika Taehyung akan menang. Tapi Jimin dikagetkan dengan sebuah dua papper bag yang mendarat di atas mejanya. Membuat Jimin harus mem-pause permainannya dan menatap Taehyung, sang pelaku.

"apa itu?" ia bertanya, melirik tidak tertarik pada dua papper bag milik Taehyung itu. Biasanya 'kan Taehyung membawa yang aneh-aneh.

"aku kalah."

"apa?!"

"aku kalah, dan itu semua koleksi komikku."

"apa?!"

.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin menatapnya dengan mata membesar dan mulut menganga lebar.

"tapi, waktumu belum habis. Masih ada hari esok, kau tahu?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "aku kalah, oke? Karena aku tidak mau membohongi perasaanku." Taehyung berucap dramatis sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"maksudmu?!"

.

Taehyung meniup poninya, kenapa temannya ini jadi lebih bodoh seperti ini?

"intinya, jangan pernah ajak aku untuk bertaruh lagi karena ini jadi yang terkahir kalinya untukku."

Taehyung memberikan tepukan terakhir pada pundak Jimin lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi tempat duduk Jimin.

Jimin mengikuti Taehyung dengan matanya dan ia langsung mengerti ketika Taehyung mendudukan dirinya disamping lelaki manis berkaca mata bernama Min Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa.

.

"kau memang kalah dalam taruhan ini, tapi kau memenangkan hatinya, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

Selesaaaiii~

Gimana gimana? Bagus nda endingnya? Atau malah maksain? Alurnya kecepetan?

Di sini ga ada konfliknya ko, jadi ga ada yang tersakiti ;) mungkin jimin yang tersakiti, dia kan jomblo ceritanya #apaan?

Dan pengumuman penting!

[OPEN REQUEST!] [BOTTOM!YOONGI ONLY] [UKE!YOONGI ONLY]

Ayo yang mau req ff marilah kemari~ yang penting nyungi nya uke ya. Soalnya aku ga bakal bisa buat dia jadi seme ;-;

Pairingnya siapa aja ko! Aku terima ;) besertakan plot nya ya manteman, biar aku gampang mikirnya. Dan itu pun harus di seleksi/? dulu, yang menarik yang akan aku bikin~

Sekian, terima kasih ;*

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


End file.
